


Баки много не бывает

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Lisenik



Series: мини G - PG-13 [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Как Баки пять раз был не Баки и один раз Баки.





	Баки много не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Вскользь упоминается гтп.
> 
> Спойлерное предупреждение смотрите в заметках после текста.

Стив готовил завтрак. На двоих! Яичница, бекон, блинчики – всего требовалось в два раза больше, потому что сейчас в душе лилась вода, и ему отчаянно хотелось заглянуть туда и убедиться, что это не мерещится. Не верилось до сих пор: вторая порция обильного завтрака предназначалась Баки, который уже неделю жил у него, а сейчас мылся после утренней тренировки.

Баки объявился однажды на пороге его квартиры – просто позвонил в дверь, а Стив не глядя открыл. Поэтому первым, что Стив услышал, было не «Стив», «сопляк» или просто «я все вспомнил», а...

– Охрана у тебя совсем мышей не ловит. Кто назначал всех этих безопасников? Да ты и сам хорош, в камеру наблюдения хоть посмотрел, прежде чем открывать?

От неожиданности Стив нервно рассмеялся, потом улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, радостно и слегка недоверчиво. В голове колоколом звенело «Баки-Баки-Баки!», но он сумел удержать лицо и фыркнуть:

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Заходи, что ли, раз пришел.

Баки, который отчего-то слегка смутился после своих слов, поднял голову, ухмыльнулся, и – вот оно – перешагнул порог со словами:

– Какой же ты придурок.

К этой встрече Стив готовился, консультируясь со штатным психологом Щ.И.Т.а, а также с Сэмом и – против воли – с Наташей. Именно она несколько раз ткнула его носом в добытые секретные документы и дала представление о том, в каком состоянии может находиться Баки сейчас. Найдя его, Стив собирался придерживаться основных правил: никакого ограничения свободы воли, создание доверительной атмосферы и исключение стрессов. Но Сэм, Наташа и штатный психолог оказались неправы – именно внешние помехи и выдернули Баки из полурастительного существования и привели под дверь квартиры Стива.

Новообретенный Баки был параноиком до кончиков ногтей; он изводил Стива постоянными проверками замков и задвижек, не подпускал к окнам, разобрал и пересмотрел всю электронику в доме (и потом даже собрал). Ненадолго успокоить его можно было двумя способами: накормить – но даже суперсолдат не может есть все время – и обнять. Насчет мобильного у них был Серьезный Разговор, по итогам которого Стив отвоевал право отвечать на звонки со знакомых номеров. Гостей они пока решили не приглашать.

Радостные утренние хлопоты были прерваны звонком в дверь. За последнюю неделю такое случалось дважды, когда прибывала доставка продуктов, и каждый раз, прежде чем открывать, Стиву приходилось объятиями и ласковыми словами убеждать Баки убрать оружие и укрыться в спальне. На этот же раз Стив с облегчением решил, что Баки достаточно занят в ванной, и открыл.

Высокий парень, чуть ли не выше самого Стива, с всклокоченной, неровно откромсанной бородой, одетый на первый взгляд неряшливо, но чем-то знакомо, бросил на него короткий застенчивый взгляд, сразу отвел глаза, а потом протянул с таким привычным бруклинским акцентом:

– Стиви… Я… Я все вспомнил.

***

Новые суперсолдаты были неуправляемы. Неизвестно, на что надеялось руководство Гидры, приказывая обработать сывороткой оперативников и без того выдающихся способностей, но страдали из-за этого теперь простые вояки. Начальству проекта «Зефир» было не сложно заменить нескольких подчиненных, но периодически-то приходилось менять и штаны. Ударная группа, все больше и больше осознающая свои возможности, создавала все новые и новые проблемы. В отличие от Объекта Ноль, который подчинялся кодовым словам и послушание которого обеспечивалось длительной дрессировкой, свежеиспеченные сверхлюди были слишком людьми.

Однако сумрачный германский гений, на котором основывалась вся идеология Гидры, и тут не подкачал. Доктор Грубер, некогда приложивший руку к перезаписи сознания доктора Золы в компьютер, предложил казавшуюся невероятной идею:

– Я наконец-то могу реализовать уникальный эксперимент: скопировать сознание удачного подопытного и записать его в голову вашим проблемным… пациентам, – явно любуясь собой, вещал он, не замечая, как позади яростно кривится зеленоватое круглое лицо на экране. Оно явно пыталось что-то сказать, но динамики были отключены. – До сих пор мне не удавалось воспроизвести перенос сознания в новое тело, только на неорганические носители, – он махнул рукой в сторону Золы, заметил его попытки и повернул верньер громкости.

– Вы не имеете права присваивать себе мои разработки, пользуясь моей физической беспомощностью! И я не для того создавал Объект Ноль, чтобы…

Доктор Грубер снова выкрутил звук и принялся торопливо править и переписывать строки кода на терминале. Зеленоватое изображение лица пошло помехами, а когда вернулось, на нем застыла безмятежная улыбка. Грубер повернулся к слушателям:

– Прошу прощения, эта электроника все еще так несовершенна. А человеческий мозг – идеальное вместилище информации, и мы должны взять от природы все, что она… – доктор ударился в идеологическую демагогию, и военное начальство, слушающее его, не сразу сообразило, что разглагольствования уже не имеют отношения к текущей проблеме. Тем не менее его изобретение решено было испробовать.

В процессе подготовки полегло немало простых солдат, но все же пятерых подопытных сумели обездвижить. Объект Ноль, по привычке прикидываясь предметом обстановки, тащился на процедуру, незаметно прислушиваясь к ленивой болтовне сопровождавших его караульных.

– Как думаешь, когда этим мозги перепишут, их тоже ебсти придется, как нашего?

– Тьфу, накличешь! И так сил никаких нет. А их еще и пятеро. Так мы до конца жизни в нарядах по ебле будем стоять.

– И не говори. Вон этот, как его, на завтра сортиры мыть поставлен, с-сука… Хотя на прошлой неделе тоже ходил.

– Так известное дело, в любимчики к начальству пробился, жополиз. Пришли, Солдат. Стой, зараза, кому говорят!

«Процедура» для Объекта Ноль почему-то оказалась безболезненной. После первой удачи заработал небольшой конвейер: обнуление, промежуточная подготовка, запись. Целых пять Зимних Солдат встали в строй, теперь подчиняясь приказам безукоризненно и незамедлительно. Однако работы для них еще долго не находилось, и они были переведены на длительное хранение в криокамеры.

Способности новой команды, позволяющие незаметно захватить маленькую страну или слегка подправить устройство большой, должны были сыграть решающую роль в проекте «Озарение». Возможность отстреливать неугодных с орбиты, конечно, вещь прекрасная, но как быть с теми, кто при первых признаках опасности скрывается в бункере, способном выдержать ядерный удар? Как быть с системами обороны, укрытыми до своего часа под тоннами скальной породы и бетона? Захват важнейших объектов по всей стране был поручен пяти суперсолдатам, но они зря ожидали команды действовать.

Предоставленные самим себе, скрывающиеся поодиночке на складах, в явочных квартирах и тайных убежищах Гидры, эти пятеро не переживали из-за провала операции – у них вообще с чувствами было туго. Единственным, что вызывало странное шевеление в груди – у кого-то позже, у кого-то раньше, – было видео, показывающее высокого, атлетически сложенного человека со светлыми волосами, участвовавшего в разгроме операции Гидры в Вашингтоне. Он однозначно идентифицировался как капитан Роджерс, цель шестого уровня, подлежащая уничтожению на месте. Вместе с этим видеть его живым было приятно, удовольствие сродни удачно выполненной миссии. Имеющаяся информация, таким образом, была неполной, поиск ее стал приоритетной задачей. Группа из пяти суперсолдат стягивалась к Вашингтону, округ Колумбия.

***

Пожилой смотритель Смитсоновского музея был в последнее время как никогда счастлив и доволен своей работой. Эти современные детишки, которые обычно едва поднимают глаза от телефонов, теперь висели на нем гроздьями, желая послушать все старые байки, которым он якобы был свидетелем в своем сопливом детстве. Смотритель же в каком-то экстазе проповедовал о Капитане Америке и друге его Баки Барнсе. Радость эта длилась уже неделю, и единственным, что его раздражало, был карнавал фриков. Ну в самом деле: на выставку повадились какие-то оборванцы. Они были тихие, других посетителей не отвлекали, порядка не нарушали и не трогали экспонаты, однако что-то в них было одинаково неправильное.

Например, под вечер смотритель, утомившись от детских криков, решил скрыться на минутку в кинозале. На экране шла старая кинохроника, где Кэп хлопал по плечу Барнса и счастливо улыбался. Смотритель привычно отмахнулся от умиления, которое его при этом охватывало, и, когда обернулся, заметил замершую в напряжении женщину с выражением узнавания, недоверия и робкой радости на лице. В течение последних дней то же самое он наблюдал еще у нескольких посетителей: вначале они делали круг по периметру зала, надолго застревали, пересматривая по два-три повтора видеороликов, а затем выходили искать соответствие между фотографией Баки Барнса на мемориальной стеле и отражением своего лица, проводя пальцами по ее зеркальной поверхности.

Интересно, сколько же больных на голову поклонников у Кэпа, спрашивал себя смотритель. Но ответа он не получил, отвлекшись на экскурсионную группу из восторженных пожилых дам. С этим сортом фанаток надо было держать ухо востро.

***

База казалась покинутой, но Барнс знал, что это не так. Гидра всегда укомплектовывала свои объекты минимальным составом персонала для поддержания боеготовности, и сейчас он наблюдал мельчайшие знакомые ему приметы. А вот Роджерс, черти бы подрали его дурную голову, об этом даже не задумывался, намереваясь, видимо, использовать свои гениальные тактические способности и войти с парадного входа. Баки прикинул план застройки и начал карабкаться по стене склада, решив для начала обеспечить огневую поддержку, пока Роджерс будет зачищать двор старого фабричного здания. Однако идеальная точка для снайперского гнезда была занята – при его появлении на крыше некрупного сложения парень откатился от треноги с винтовкой и лежа прицелился в него из пистолета. Потом на лице противника проступило замешательство, да и Барнс его узнал.

Без слов они оба опустили оружие, и парень махнул рукой в сторону дальнего угла крыши, откуда открывался обзор на не простреливаемую им часть двора. Баки расположился там, попутно заметив снайперскую точку в окне недостроенного здания напротив и обменявшись сигналами со стрелком. Но потом все пошло наперекосяк: Барнс, обладавший опытом непосредственного взаимодействия с Роджерсом и его теперешними возможностями, понимал, когда противник не представляет угрозы, а вот остальные няньки – нет. В первого же наемника Гидры, посмевшего поднять оружие на драгоценного Капитана, попало две пули из винтовки и один нож. Зато отстреливать пытающихся вызвать подкрепление Барнсу пришлось самому. По крайней мере, Роджерс не очень долго размышлял над трупами, рассматривая пулевые отверстия, неведомо как образовавшиеся с разных сторон. Барнс не видел лица, но думал, что он улыбнулся, прежде чем снова рвануться в бой.

Так и пошло – Барнс едва не пристрелил высокую блондинку, которая так же, как он, пыталась снять бойцов, притаившихся в засаде (это уже после того, как он, мешая русские и арабские ругательства, спрыгнул с крыши, велев второму снайперу, дернувшемуся следом, оставаться на месте). За то время, что они еле слышно шипели друг на друга сквозь зубы, Роджерс ухитрился ногой выбить дверь, закрытую на мину-ловушку. Пока блондинка пыталась привести в чувства оглушенного Роджерса, в последний момент прикрывшегося щитом, высокий лысый мужик, который тоже кинулся на помощь, наткнулся прямо на выставленный железный кулак и помощь понадобилась уже ему.

Барнс едва успел отвести пострадавшего за угол, когда Роджерс начал приходить в себя. Там же оказалась и блондинка, и все трое молча обменялись взглядами. И если взгляд Барнса был вопросительным, то остальные смотрели преданно и слегка ревниво. От этого кусками, тут и там, всплывали воспоминания – почему эти люди считают себя им, и почему Роджерс так важен. Эта безмолвная беседа продолжалась до тех пор, пока их подопечный не поднялся на ноги, покряхтывая, как настоящий столетний старик, и не двинулся дальше в образовавшийся пролом. Барнс закатил глаза и пробормотал: «Он так может целый день», на что его новые знакомые только ухмыльнулись.

Они тихо крались за Роджерсом, слушая, как тот выходит на связь с кем-то (Барнс подозревал, что с рыжей Наташей) и объясняет, что половина бумажных документов оказалась в измельчителе, а компьютеры, кажется, повреждены и сделать с ними ничего нельзя. Становилось понятно, что драка кончилась, разбираться с ситуацией теперь придется кому-то другому, а на всю информацию уже наложил лапу Щ.И.Т. Барнс и его копии, обменявшись лишь пожатием плеч, пришли к решению продолжить наблюдение с большой дистанции, дабы не попасться на глаза агентам.

***

Через два дня ситуация – звонок в дверь, незнакомец, называющий себя Баки и при этом действительно помнящий Стива, – повторилась. Теперь явился мужчина с азиатскими чертами лица, которого Барнс помнил как виртуозного метателя ножей и прочей мелкой железной дряни. К тому времени все объяснения уже были выслушаны, и Стив даже прекратил квохтать и попросил Наташу об очередной порции информации. Он смирился с мыслью, что в его доме со временем поселятся пять копий Баки, а новичка (Баки-3, на другое имя тот не соглашался) даже неловко обнял, не решаясь прижаться всем телом и поминутно оглядываясь на оригинал.

Немного обжившийся к тому времени Баки-2 был очень зажатым и тихим, что странно сочеталось с его габаритами, норовил занять место в углу, отгородившись диванной подушкой. Как раз здесь Стиву и пригодился «экспресс-курс» по психиатрии, полученный от Наташи. Он внимательно выслушивал прорывающиеся осколки воспоминаний, в основном каких-то безрадостных: о жизни в Бруклине, поисках работы и убогих квартирах – и взял за правило обнимать новенького хотя бы раз в сутки.

Баки-3 внес новую порцию абсурда в их и без того сумасшедший дом. Он не удовольствовался проверкой оконных и дверных замков, а еще и испытал на прочность стены, на пуленепробиваемость – стекла и устроил на крыше наблюдательный пункт, с истинно снайперской невозмутимостью игнорируя голубей и все с ними связанное. За обнимашками не лез и даже как-то отвесил Стиву подзатыльник, но все же мерещилась в нем та тщательно скрываемая хрупкость, которую Стив разглядел в спасенном из плена Баки. Хотелось поддержать его, хлопнуть по спине, стиснуть плечо привычным движением, но Стив не решался, не мог еще привыкнуть. Он надеялся, что тот получит необходимую поддержку от своих двойников. Три, пусть и дырявых, головы лучше одной: Баки со своими копиями образовывали устойчивую систему, без слов ощущая, когда кто-то шел вразнос. Вслух трое Баки, кажется, вовсе не общались. В том, что касалось безопасности и бытовых задач, они действовали как один многорукий организм, раздоры же начинались только рядом со Стивом. Волей-неволей тому приходилось служить опорой для них, со временем уже пятерых.

В одной из гостевых комнат теперь жили Баки-2 и Баки-5, тот самый стрелок с крыши склада. Оба были молчаливыми и замкнутыми, и ежедневные целебные объятия теперь предназначались обоим. Баки-4, мускулистой блондинке, занимавшей вторую комнату, они тоже достались однажды, после чего она завела привычку отираться около Стива при любой возможности, чуть не влезая на колени. В таких случаях с другой стороны от него возникал Баки-оригинал, шипя и сверкая глазами, хотя и понимал, что его монополии на постель Стива ничего не угрожает.

А вот целостность периметра оказалась под угрозой: Баки-6, вместо того чтобы позвонить в дверь, как приличные люди, предпочел кружить снаружи, нервируя охрану (которая на что-то таки годилась) и раздражая всех обитателей дома, кроме Стива. Тот только раз за разом выносил на порог термокружку с кофе и пакет с булочками, сэндвичами или бургерами, и однажды Шестой просто подошел, неловко глядя в сторону и растопырив руки, словно не зная, как люди обнимаются. Отлипать он не захотел, и его с трудом убедили занять бывшую комнату Барнса вместе с Баки-3.

С этим что-то нужно было делать. Так решили Тони и Наташа, заглянувшие в гости с небольшим подарком размером в терабайт – данные по проекту «Зефир» Гидра хранила уже в оцифрованном виде. Стив не смог даже подняться с дивана им навстречу – его придавило пятью Зимними Солдатами, как старую кошатницу ее питомцами. Шестой, заперев дверь, запрыгнул на спинку и принялся расталкивать соседей, добираясь до Стивова плеча. Было видно, что гости раздражают всех Баки, но уже не настолько, чтобы лишаться ради них драгоценного физического контакта.

– Так-так, впервые на арене: невероятный Стивен Роджерс и его Мороженые Зефирки! Вы хоть в сортир его отпускаете одного? Это я не тебе, Рука Кремля, ты вроде поадекватнее будешь. Ну-ка, помоги мне его вытащить, нужно посекретничать. – Старк распоряжался так нахально, что останавливать его никто не стал. «Неохота связываться», – решил Барнс и одним строгим взглядом разогнал жаждущих капитанского тела, позволив Стиву наконец встать и потянуться. Вместе с «зефирками» и Баки в гостиной осталась Наташа, ненавязчиво демонстрирующая готовность лечь костьми за право Роджерса на уединение.

***

– Прежде всего: вернуть им память я не смогу. Наверное, никто не сможет. Нейронная структура не просто разрушена, она потом заново отстроена по образу и подобию Пресвятого Барнса. Работа, конечно, фантастическая, если отбросить этическую сторону… – Тони, как обычно, не сидел на месте, а расхаживал по мастерской, хватая в руки, разглядывая и отбрасывая то карандаш, то засохшую кисть в краске. Стив с недовольством понял, что последний раз заходил в мансарду поработать еще до всей этой неразберихи с проектом «Озарение». А ведь у него теперь столько натуры перед глазами. Если бы она еще не лезла на ручки…

– Я уже даже не о памяти их забочусь, – расстроенно объяснил он, – а хоть о каком-то комфорте. Они все – Баки, и все любят меня, а я… – На этих словах Тони резко обернулся и глянул, изогнув бровь, однако Стив не отреагировал. Он продолжил: – Баки, мой Баки, рассказал, что они пытались договориться. Но пока не выходит. Каждый считает себя единственным, все они помнят, как делили со мной палатку в сорок четвертом. – Тони хмыкнул, но Стив снова не повелся: – Пытались установить очередь. Пытались тянуть жребий. Но Баки всегда был спонтанным – с правилами у них всех не очень ладно. Потом я вмешался. В результате Баки спит у меня, все равно свободных комнат больше нет. А днем вот так, как ты видел. Мне кажется, что я должен хоть обнимать их иногда. Но по ощущениям я обнимаю каких-то незнакомых мужиков. И одну девушку, – тут Стив все-таки покраснел. – Если я люблю Баки, мне же должно быть все равно, как он выглядит!

– Не может быть все равно, когда их несколько. – Тони, видимо, поняв, что некоторых вещей Стив не собирается стесняться, посерьезнел. – Кстати, они сами как воспринимают свою внешность? Наверное, очень угнетающе – не помнить собственное лицо.

– Говорят, дезориентирует, хоть они и знают, что с ними сделали.

– А с памятью у них как? Вспоминаете долгими вечерами старые добрые времена?

– У всех по-разному. Память понемногу возвращается, у кого больше, у кого меньше. Кто-то лучше помнит Бруклин, кто-то – войну. Шестой вообще только Советский Союз помнит, но я ему тоже чем-то дорог.

– О, ты их пронумеровал. Как мило. – Тони на секунду отвлекся на забавно гремящую коробку с сухой акварелью. – И по-старперски, с единицы. – В ответ на удивленный взгляд он добавил: – С нуля же логичнее, все современные вычислительные системы на такую нумерацию перешли.

– Тони!

– Ладно-ладно, не кидайся на меня. Довели уже, да? На самом деле я про память не просто так спрашивал. Каждый из них помнит тебя, и если мы сделаем слепок воспоминаний… м-м-м… кстати, нужны образцы твоих тканей, чем разнообразнее, тем лучше. Так вот, у меня есть такая штуковина, на самом деле это только прототип… А знаешь, у Щ.И.Т.а полно твоей ДНК, и расшифровка есть. ДЖАРВИС, займись, – Тони говорил все быстрее. – Да, значит, эта штука может считать воспоминания и сгенерировать образ, прописать алгоритмы поведения… часть, конечно, придется брать с тебя… Мир, правда, не заслуживает даже еще одного Стива Роджерса, – он патетически повысил голос, но ухмыльнулся и добавил: – А так будет и вовсе бесчеловечно.

– Тони, я тебя правильно понимаю? Ты предлагаешь сделать каждому Баки по персональной копии… меня?

– О, да ты не совсем безнадежен, дедуля. Правда, есть небольшая сложность…

– То есть создание в пробирке взрослого человека с заданной личностью – это даже не сложность?

Тони отмахнулся:

– Аппаратура для печати тканей – «Колыбель», ничего так, да? – находится на базе Щ.И.Т.а, о существовании которой я не подозреваю, – Тони вернул на стол маркер и изобразил в воздухе кавычки. – Но доктор Эллен Чо, изобретатель метода, – хорошая знакомая Брюса. А у тебя в распоряжении целая диверсионная группа, которая, если верить данным наших тентаклевых друзей, войдет на эту базу и выйдет без шума и пыли. Правда, туда придется еще протащить меня, дуговой реактор и тысячу фунтов свинины…

Стив в очередной раз удивлялся, насколько объединяла людей возможность натянуть нос начальству. Впрочем, четверо из шести Баки, услышав эти размышления, обозвали его неблагодарным придурком, не понимающим своего счастья. К операции «Каждой твари – по паре» подключились все Мстители, кроме Тора, улетевшего по своим инопланетным делам. Старк и Беннер выползли из лаборатории и объявили прототип устройства для чтения воспоминаний (Стив отказывался называть его тем сокращением, что предложил Тони) рабочим. Стив взял с них клятвенное обещание, что установка не будет ничем напоминать пыточное кресло, являвшееся в кошмарах всем шестерым Баки, и изобретатели его сдержали. Теперь чтение памяти выполнялось в специальной комнате сенсорами, замаскированными под пушистые облачка, а пациент с удобством располагался в объятиях гигантского плюшевого мишки-Баки. При виде отвисшей челюсти Стива Беннер только пожал плечами.

Мишка понравился только Шестому. Остальные согласились проходить сканирование, сидя на полу. Старк надеялся, что не это повлияло на результаты, местами довольно сильно расходящиеся друг с другом. Каждый Баки помнил Стива немного по-своему, иногда совершенно не похоже не других. Выуживая из своих разрозненных воспоминаний все, что могли, они получили пять отдельных, уникальных Роджерсов – один Стив даже вышел тощим недоростком, как до эксперимента Эрскина, – но сыворотка в крови, упертость и любовь к Баки были неизменны. Старк пытался предугадать, как будет взаимодействовать память с ДНК, и ради интереса построил средний вариант, который оказался совершенно бестолковым. Видимо, главной сверхспособностью Стива Роджерса была противоречивость натуры.

Для консультации и технической поддержки Клинт и Наташа тайно доставили в башню Старка доктора Чо, приглашенную на несуществующую конференцию. Операция вступила в решающую фазу. На нее отводилось несколько суток, которые Тони Старк, пятеро Зимних Солдат и Стив с Баки для моральной поддержки должны были провести в обесточенном подвале на закрытой базе Щ.И.Т.а, под резким светом дугового реактора, питающего «Колыбель», в компании все прибывающего числа свеженьких, розовых, растерянных и оттого лезущих на рожон Стивов Роджерсов.

Не обошлось без накладок, но план, в целом, удался. Небольшую толпу новорожденных удалось угомонить, разбавив критическую массу паникующих Роджерсов собранными и профессиональными «зефирками». Пока Старк подчищал следы своей работы в системах базы, запуская стерилизацию «Колыбели», а парочка Баки убирала с кафельного пола и уничтожала остатки биомассы, Стивы начали оглядываться уже более осмысленно, словно в поисках грандиозной мировой несправедливости. И только Баки Барнс, обнимая своего Стива, печально качал головой, не зная, как справится Вселенная с привалившим счастьем.

***

Вселенная справилась.

– Эй, Четвертая, хочешь новый прикол? – Баки не глядя жонглировал цветными камешками вибраниевой рукой. – Сколько нужно Стивов Роджерсов, чтобы сломать Перчатку Бесконечности?

– Можно подумать, я сама не видела. По Стиву на каждый палец и еще один мелкий засранец, – в голосе появилось отчаяние с примесью гордости, – чтобы треснуть по сиреневым яйцам. Головой. В прыжке.

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи - 5 зимних солдат.


End file.
